Idiots
by Nispedana
Summary: [ONESHOT] Fem! Gon. How can two lovable idiots from two very different worlds even meet?
1. Electromagnetism

**WARNING: **Contains Greed Island ending spoilers as well as the Straw Hats crew members and *spoiler* new ship. Other than those though, I have manipulated almost everything else so no need to worry. ^^

**SETTING: **NEW WORLD

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter and One Piece. I do not own Canon-based events, but main plot is mine.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Electromagnetism<br>**

A 17-year old Antigone Freecs stood on the top of a bell tower and watched the busting city below her. She felt the nice gust of wind and passively stood there- waiting for her best friend. Right on cue, along with another gust of wind, he arrived and immediately went next to her. With the speed he used, normal people would think that he had just appeared there out of nowhere.

"Did you get it?" was the first thing he asked. He was anxious – very anxious, she could tell. She could only smile at him sadly. She took what he was asking about from her pocket and he frowned as soon as he saw it.

"Only Magnetic Force?"

"Hai. Elena-san said it was really difficult to create one of this caliber. She said it's impossible to make an Accompany since Ging was in a very far away place." She mumbled without looking at him. After defeating the Chimaera Ants, they finally got a hold of Ging. She, Killua, and her father traveled and had awesome adventures for years that followed.

Then just a few months prior, he disappeared… again.

He didn't even say goodbye, but Gon trusted her father would never leave her just like that. Both of them wanted to spend as much time together as possible, and she didn't think it would change so soon. So she immediately went to Elena, one of the Greed Island creators and the one whose nen-ability was teleporting people to other nen-users, for help.

It was odd, Elena commented, that Ging got to somewhere so far away at such a short amount of time. She warned Gon that creating the card would take much longer than usual, and even then she cannot guarantee how 'close' to Ging she would actually end up on.

What's worse? Elena said she could only muster the energy to make _one, _and only one.

Ever.

She tilted her head and stared at Killua, who was looking at her with a similarly depressed expression. He was her bestest best friend in the whole wide world and she did not want to part with him. It was why she begged Elena to make another one for Killua but she said it would no longer be possible. The place was practically in another dimension- the way there could only be distorted by so much.

"I'll miss you, Killua." She mumbled getting his eyes to widen. That _tone_.

"Wa- what! What abou-"

"Elena said she can't make another one. Ever."

Killua's eyes widened at the statement. He did not expect that 'ever' in that sentence. "But-"

Gon just stared at him trying to absorb as much of him as possible at the seconds they had left. "Gomen ne, Killua."

"Will you be able to get back?" he asked worriedly. She wanted to reassure her friend, regardless of how unsure _she _was.

"My father got there without the card… so I suppose I could, once I find him…"

"But-" Gon cut him off by raising the card. Elena said specifically to go as soon as she could. Ging might move a great distance again, and it would make her travel much more complicated. She wanted to spend more time with her friend – but she couldn't risk finding her father any longer.

"I'll go now, Killua." She said and gave him a tight hug. He was too weak from shock to even hug her back.

She looked at his eyes one last time. "Take care Killua."

His eyes widened in despair, albeit Gon didn't see.

"G-" Killua wanted to say something, but Gon didn't hear either. She was already in a meditative state, and so nothing Killua would say would be able reach her now. His body slumped back in defeat and willed all his strength to watch her go.

Gon held her head up high and shouted:

"Magnetic Field, ON!-Ging Freecs!"

* * *

><p><span>SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA<span>

The Strawhats were having their usual crazy day at an unusually calm morning. They had entered the new world and they were forced to take the most dangerous path – thanks to a certain captain, which just made the peaceful weather that much weirder.

Nami analyzed the air and then concluded that their moment of relative peace would remain the same for a little while longer, so she decided to join Robin who was then reading a book in the lawn. She observed her crew-mates as she walked to her destination as if by habit.

Zoro was snoring as always.

Sanji was probably skinning the meat in the kitchen.

Franky was tinkering with… something on the grass.

And the resident children were _still_ fishing.

"I'm huuunggrryyyyy!" Their bored captain shouted placing a vein on top of Nami's head.

"You can't eat until you catch a dozen good fishes, remember?" She yelled irritably. Luffy ate 3 whole days of ration alone and they thought it was about time to put a strong leash on him. Not that they didn't try before… and not that they actually succeeded-

"But how can I catch anything when I have no eneeeerrgy?"

"URUSAI!"

Luffy continued to mumble complaints (about his navigator lacking the respect for the captain) as he gaped at his pole and ordered it to catch _something_-

"OH! I caught one!" Usopp grinned as he reeled the pole back up. Luffy frowned and hooked his fishing hook to catch Usopp's.

"OI! Let go Luffy!" Usopp yelled noisily. Nami clenched her fist in annoyance getting robin to giggle at the sight.

"OOOooH! I caught one, too! _Yatta~!_" Chopper cut them off in delight. Stars appeared in his eyes as he admired his 2 cm-long catch.

"Suggooiii~!" he mumbled admiringly to himself, and then blushed at the advent that his companions may well be doing the same.

Sad to say, though… it was just him.

Luffy squinted his eyes. "Is that even a fish? It looks like a worm…"

Usopp held back a laugh, Brook remained impassive, and… Chopper turned to stone.

"Oh dear~ Yohhohoho~ The doctor turned to stone~ Yohohohoho~!" Brook the skeleton sang as he continued to watch his fishing pole.

"OOOOOII! Chopah!" Luffy called as he knocked on the frozen reindeer. Usopp slapped his hand away.

"EI! What's _your _problem?" Luffy pouted as he massaged his hands in disapproval.

"You don't _knock_ on stones! What would you do if he breaks! You are sooo irresponsible!"

"Oh I am sooo responsible!"

"No you're not!"

"Am to!"

"Yohohoho~!"

"No you're _not_!"

"Am _TO!_"

"**URUSAI**!" A certain orange-headed girl growled like the lioness that she was, several meters away. The children, though, didn't seem to get her message.

"Yohohoho~ My eyes feel like tearing up in happiness every time I see peaceful times like this – AH! – But I don't _have_ any eyes! YOHOHOHOHO~!" Brook clapped his hand at his skull joke and he didn't even realize that he was being ignored.

"How do _you_ plan on returning him to normal then, Mister-I-know-everything?" Luffy asked sarcastically.

Usopp grinned. " Well, you see oh-so-irresponsible-one…" he started as a-matter-of-factly before a secretive atmosphere suddenly surrounded him.

The long-nose lit one of his handy flashlights to light his lower face for effect just before holding up a finger as a gesture that he was about to say something scary-

Luffy and Brook gulped in anticipation.

"Don't you know the legend?" he whispered. The two immediately shook their heads.

"The way to wake a person turned to stone…" The two nodded for him to continue, he then lowered his voice even further so only Luffy and Brook could hear...

"… is to kiss him."

Luffy's face turned serious, but he leaned down anyway. He pouted his lips and slowly approached chopper-stone.

Slowly…

Slooowlyyy…

_CRACK_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I_EEEEEEEEE_!" The suddenly conscious reindeer cried out in horror and ran towards Robin to sob.

"Waaaaa! R-ROBIIIN! _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_! I-I thought I was going to _die_!" he cried out loud. Robin just laughed and patted his back while Nami just sighed.

Luffy heard every word consequently getting him to pout. "How _rude_!"

"Oh my g-GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Usopp laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked innocently getting Usopp to laugh even harder.

"OI!"

"I-It's because-" Usopp was about to explain his joke when his eyes caught a blue light quickly approaching them.

Brook tilted his head. "Usopp-kun?"

"Ara?" Luffy uttered in puzzlement and then looked at Usopp's line-of-sight. There was a blue light quickly approaching them.

"AHHHH! We're going to get hit!" Usopp exclaimed getting everyone to stand up. Franky held his sunglasses up and analyzed the trajectory.

"It won't – but is that even some sort of weapon? It should at least have come several miles away." He mumbled really more to himself than anyone. Nami and Usopp (who actually understood what he just said) paled.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed while Luffy, who had no idea what Franky said, jumped up in excitement.

"Catch it! Let's catch it! I order you to catch it!"

The two glared at him. "Stop being an idiot!"

He paused and frowned deeply taking offense. "OI! Who are you calling an idiot?"

"_YOU_!"

**…**

It landed several meters away from the ship and Luffy immediately stretched his hand out to get it. When he had finally got a hold of it, though, the curse of the sea finally set in and he lost his strength. Fortunately the others got to him just in time so he didn't join his hand in the water. He pulled his catch with all his strength, gritting his teeth along the way.

He pulled it back to them and so it, along with his hands, approached them at a rate of 100km/hr.

_THUMP!_

"Ite! Iteeee!" he yelled, it was odd since he was a rubber-man and shouldn't really be in pain. No one noticed though, since _they_ were in pain, too.

"You dolt! You didn't have to pull it back to _this _direction!" Usopp nagged slapping luffy in the head getting it to move like a bobble-head. Luffy immediately held it back to stability with his hands.

"No, _you_ dolt! Where could I have pulled it then! Obviously there's only one direction I could pull it to-"

"No it's not!" Usopp retorted, and Luffy was about to reply something stupid when Chopper's confused exclamation stopped them.

"Ara…?" the doctor mumbled as the first one who saw the object that caused the hazard.

Franky tilted his sunglasses back up and shouted getting everyone to gape at him, "It's a girl!"

Everyone immediately whipped their head to his direction.

It was true and (almost) everyone paled in shock.

Except for Luffy and Chopper of course, who really just wanted to know where to get the 'ride'.

**…**

_Tap Tap Tap_

The crew, save for Zoro who remained asleep, surrounded the unconscious little girl.

"My _lady_!" Sanji exclaimed, he ran there when his lady-sensor suddenly rang getting him to teleport to the crowd.

"How could she have gotten here?" Nami comprehendingly asked no one in particular.

"She was shot by a cannon, duhhh. And you call _me _an idi-" Luffy stated mockingly earning himself a bump on the head- courtesy of Nami.

"Like hell that happened!"

Luffy frowned in hard-headedness. "It did, of course! And I want to ride it!"

"Me too~!" Chopper raised his hand in enthusiasm.

"I'd like to try it as well, if no one would mind." Brook added.

Nami's eyes twitched. "Like I said-"

"*cough* *cough*" a familiar reflex cut her off. It came from the strange figure they were surrounding.

"She's waking up!" Chopper yelled, stating the obvious.

"My LADY~!" Sanji stood up in relief while Nami wanted to punch him for being so noisy.

"SShhhh!" She just exclaimed sternly to shut him up, as if _she_ didn't produce any noise. It was like a sweet arrow to his heart, though.

They watched the girl stir for a minute. She opened her eyes and saw their inquisitive stares getting her to sit up immediately.

"Who are you people?" she asked in confusion. Her father was nowhere in sight.

"Who are _you_." Nami shot back noticing that the girl was looking past them.

"I am Gon Freecs." She stated but continued looking around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My father. His name is Ging Freecs. He should be around here... somewhere..." She said and continued without asking for anyone's consent. "He has large eyes, spiky hair, and dark green hair."

"Oi! BAKA-MARIMO your daughter's here!" Sanji shouted at the sleeping swordsman who woke up glaring everywhere. At least his eyes were bigger than usual.

Nami immediately punched Sanji for giving the little girl false hope. She then shifted her gaze at the disappointed girl and sat to her level.

"I'm sorry for the crew's insensitivity."

"It's fine. I really didn't expect to find him right away anyway."

"So you came here looking for him?" Gon nodded.

Nami looked up at the captain knowingly. He grinned out-of-nowhere, and everyone automatically did the same. Gon blinked at the sudden change in posture and her eyes ended up on the person with the strongest presence.

"Welcome to the crew!"

**…**

It took Gon a full minute to actually comprehend what has happened. Pirates just asked her to join their crew, and looking at the circumstances they did so in a way that said 'We're going to help you find your father.'

With this realization, she beamed.

"Arigatou!"

**…**

When Gon finally stood up to interact with her new friends, Nami immediately took her shoe and threw it somewhere a few meters away from them.

_Twitch_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR DEVIL WOMAN!"

Usopp saluted over his eyes to get a better look of the swordsman's expression. "Oh! Bulls-eye Nami! Impressive."

Nami smirked proudly and then continued nagging the poor marimo. "Come here _this_ instant!"

"Go away and nag someone else!"

"Okay, then. 150% increase in your debt then-" she was cut off by the fact that Zoro was suddenly beside her, throwing daggers.

"You witch!" he exclaimed in rage. Nami ignored him, while the others just stepped away from him and followed Nami with the introductions.

"I'm Nami. I'm the ship's navigator." Nami smiled, stretching her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Sanji – your knight in shining armor!" He stated proudly as if he didn't just get out of the kitchen when she was already caught.

"I'm Franky – the ship's _suuuuppppeerr_ shipwright."

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you."

"I'm chopper-desu."

"My name is Brook, my lady. A pleasure to meet you! Yohoho~" Gon blinked, just noticing the skeleton and wiped her eyes.

The others grinned at the gesture and a certain long-nose went to introduce himself. "He's really a skeleton, Gon- I'm Usopp, by the way, this ship's captain-"

"Stop lying!" Luffy cut him off irritably. "I'm the captain and future king of pirates. Luffy! Yoroshiku!"

"King of Pirates?"

"Yes. That will be me." He declared proudly.

Gon's eyes widened in awe. "S-Sugoi! You're a king! You don't really look like one though."

"HEY!"

"He isn't the king yet, we have to reach a certain Island first."

"Why?"

"It's where the largest treasure in the world is. And whoever gets it will be hailed king."

"So you're hunting for _the_ largest treasure in the world?"

"Hehe." Luffy said proudly placing his hand on his hip, while the other wiped his nose in haughtiness. "That's right."

"SUGOI!" Gon yelled in unmasked amazement.

Luffy flinched a bit at the enthusiasm that matched _his_ for a bit. He had never met someone like that before so he thought it was weird.

"I know." he grinned anyways, and they just stared at each other. And as surprising as it may sound, they were trying to comprehend the other - there had been something essentially the same between the two of them that they couldn't quite put their fingers on...

Being idiots was one thing, perhaps...

But nevertheless, they just knew that from this moment onwards...

...that they would be great, _great_ friends.

.  
>.<p>

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I would be sooo happy to hear (or read, rather) your thoughts! You can be as honest... or as concise as you want. :D<br>**


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

I know this is a oneshot-but this is a seriously premise-y sort of oneshot, so I plan to give it up for adoption, in case someone wants to continue this sort of plot. I'd like to thank those who gave me a few more moments of their time to review! You are my angels and my main motivators. *hugs*

Do contact me in my facebook page 'Nispedana, that humble fangirl' or just leave a review below if you're interested. :)

-_Nispedana_


End file.
